Through a Portal
by xxxXXXUnknownXXXxxx
Summary: All she wanted was to go for a simple flight through the skies of Skyrim. She never asked to be sucked into an ancient Dwemer machine, transported to a completely different world, or become involved with ANOTHER civil conflict. At least she has Odahviing with her,well, for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Through a Portal

Skyrim/ Legend of Korra crossover

Rated T for language

Not a pairing story

A/N: Hello all of you readers! This is my first story, so if it's a little hard to understand, please be aware that it's because I am just not as good of a writer yet. On to the story!

Chapter 1

Ah, flying. Such a magical and enlightening experience, and a favorite pastime for Skyrim's resident Dragonborn, Mimic. That is, whenever she could finally convince Odahviing to take her into the skies again. Liking the company she provided for the Dovah, he obliged from time to time. He needed time away from the Throat of the World anyway.

Today was a day like all the others when Mimic wanted to go flying. She arrived at the mountain top at the crack of dawn, an early bird that girl, and called out to Odahviing. Wanting to quiet her, he flew down to where she was excitedly jumping up and down and waving.

"Odahviing! Hello, friend! I have a request of you today!" Mimic called out with a big smile on her face. Strange, normally she would wear Konahriik's mask, but her face laid uncovered today. Oh, there's the mask. She was waving it around in the air instead of wearing it like a normal person would.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin. What brings you to Paarthurnax's domain?" Odahviing greeted her while questioning her presence as he landed in front of her.

"Oh, please. You live up here too, you know," she laughed, "Anyways, the reason I'm here today is because... I'd like you to take me flying with you today!"

Odahviing just rolled his eyes, or as much as a dragon could muster. "You wish to take to the skies again, Dovahkiin? Did we not do that just a few days ago?" He sighed.

"Yes, I do. You may not understand because you're a dragon and can go fly around wherever and whenever you want, but as a mortal who can't fly, it is an incredible experience for me. An experience that I don't ever want to forget. To do that, though, I need you," the young, dark haired Imperial stated flatly. Her ice-blue eyes then glanced up to stare into the Dovah's own, "Please, Odahviing, can you just take me flying? I promise I won't ask you again," she whispered with a look of mock innocence on her face. How pathetic.

Once again, Odahviing sighed. He knew she would not leave him alone until he agreed to her request. "Alright, I will let you fly with me. Climb on and hold on tight."

"Yes!" the mortal Dovah exclaimed, "You're the best Odahviing! Let's go!" She immediately sprinted over to the right side of his neck and positioned herself right behind his great head. Throwing her knapsack into the snow, she then grasped the horn-like appendages on either side of his head. Once she was settled, she gave Odahviing the O.K. to take flight.

With a single beat of his great wings, Odahviing lifted himself and the Dragonborn off the mountaintop and into the sky above them. They were met head on with the bone chilling cold of the mountain winds as he turned to head in the direction of Markarth. He glanced behind him to see Mimic waving goodbye to Paarthurnax as they left the mountain. By now she had put back on the warlord dragon priest's mask. Had it not been for her mismatched armor, he might not have recognized her. Then again, it's hard to recognize anyone who's wearing a mask.

"Oh, I just love the smell of the air up here! So fresh and clean and free of stink!" Mimic giggled happily.

"Not entirely free of stink," Odahviing chuckled. The Dragonborn really did smell sometimes, even this high up in the atmosphere.

"Hey, you're not too cleanly yourself either," she muttered.

Odahviing chuckled again and turned his attention to the land below them. Skyrim really had changed before he was reserected. Dwarven ruins were scattered here and there, as were the temples dedicated to dragon worship. New towns, villages, and cities had sprouted up across the land, with forts and camps of all types between and around them. Skyrim itself was still beautiful, but it was cold, very cold in some areas. Odahviing didn't understand how such thin little thing like the Dovahkiin could stand it. All she had was what little insulation her body had inside it and her armor. Metal was not good at holding heat in, though.

Mimic herself was preoccupied with watching the passing land below them as well. She had only been in Skyrim for a year and she had already defeated a great evil. In all honesty, she was glad she had been caught at Skyrim's border. She would have never lived the life she was now had she not been caught. Though it was a bit too cold for her liking, and the Nords were not all that friendly towards outsiders, the young Imperial was quite happy with her current accommodations in the province. She was a Thane in nearly every hold, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, a Nightingale, and not to mention Dragonborn. So, yeah, she had a pretty good life right now.

Mimic gazed into the sky ahead of her. She just couldn't get over how nice flying felt. A silence fell between her and her Dovah friend. All that was heard was the whistling wind and the steady beat of Odahviing's wings. She could almost fall asleep right where she was, if not for the fear that she would fall. Looking back to the ground below, she noticed they were flying over some old Dwarven ruins. Mimic shivered at the thought of what was running around inside. Most likely Falmer, chaurus, and Dwemer automatons. She really hated when she had to go into Alftand to go searching for the Elder Scroll. It was a nightmare and a half just trying to avoid all of the traps and old machines! She had never thought she'd be so happy to see snow once she got out of that shit-hole of a ruin.

"Odahviing, what's that ahead of us?" Mimic suddenly asked worriedly. She had only just recently become aware that they were heading towards some odd looking pillars that were emitting what looked to be lightening. Odahviing, who was lost in thought himself, hadn't noticed the pillars until the Dragonborn had pointed them out.

" I am afraid I have not seen those before. I cannot tell you what those are, for I do not know myself," he stated confusedly.

"Well, then we should go see then," Mimic declared.

Speeding up, Odahviing flew them down to where the lights were merged together, forming an enormous ball of energy. The air around the two of them had become staticy with the energy shooting out from the pillars, almost enough to make Mimic's dark locks stand on end. As they got closer to the mass, they started to feel a pull coming from it. The pulling sensation only got stronger as they further approached the energy mass.

"I do not think this was wise, Dovahkiin," Odahviing said, feeling himself lose control of his body as they were sucked closer to the ball.

"I think I know that now," Mimic exclaimed, feeling she too lose control of her own body. "Can you turn around and get us out of here?"

That question was in vain, however, for in the next instant both Mimic and Odahviing were completely sucked into the energy mass. Pain ricocheted through their bodies as they passed through the electrical currents of the mass. Ear piercing screams ripped their way from Mimic's lungs as Odahviing roared with burning pain. Flashes of reds and blues and yellows and all colors under the sun danced and flickered all around their bodies, lightly touching them whenever they came close. Roars of static drowned out all possible noise as they were drug through what started to look like a tunnel of static and light. Mimic's head started to pound and her vision blurred with each passing flicker of light energy that entered her body. The roaring in the tunnel grew louder and louder, so much so that they couldn't even hear themselves think. The moved faster and faster and faster through the tunnel to the point that they felt as though their bodies world rip into pieces. Would this torture ever end? They couldn't even breathe! Mimic began to lose consciousness, her vision dimming and her struggles ceasing. She closed her eyes, extremely overwhelmed by the situation at hand. It was just too much to bear...

Silence. Stillness. Mimic slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by absolute darkness. There was nothing, yet there was something. She could feel her body as well as Odahviing's, but she couldn't see anything at all. Just an everlasting blackness. Wait... Was that a small light up ahead? She squinted at the white light looking object in front of them. It was a light!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light. Light. Light! Mimic could see it, feel it...and hear it? A low buzzing sound emitted from the orb of light in front of her and Odahviing. It grew gradually larger the closer they flew to it. Well, they weren't exactly flying anymore, more like floating in empty space now that she thought about it. The closer they got to the white light, the more Mimic wanted to reach out and touch it. Odahviing could feel the anticipation radiating off of the girl. He too could feel the dull attraction of the orb of light, but was not nearly as affected by it as the Dragonborn. In her curiosity, the Imperial lifted up her hand and stretched it out towards the glowing ball of light. She tried using her telekinesis powers to bring the light towards her, but nothing happened. It just stayed fixed where it was. Irritated by her failure to bring the light closer, she stretched out this time as much as she could, easing her fingertips out far enough that they just barely touched the edge of the floating object. As soon as her skin touched the orb, it produced a loud chiming sound and instantly grew large enough for both her and Odahviing to pass through. Though she couldn't see what was on the other side of the light, she could faintly hear voices coming through it.

In a flash of bright light, both Mimic and Odahviing came crashing out of the light portal on to a hard surface. Mimic was launched off of Odahviing's neck and crash-landed a few feet away from the great Dovah's own body. A sickening thud echoed through her head as she tumbled face first onto whatever hard surface they had found themselves on. She groaned painfully at the impact and didn't try to move her injured body. Whatever hey had landed on, it had hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Do you see that?"

"That person and whatever that thing is just appeared out of thin air!"

"What do you think they are?"

"That landing sounded like it hurt. Should we call for help?"

Mimic groaned again, this time at the voices. Wait, voices? Were those the voices she had been hearing coming through the light? She lifted her head up as much as she could to evaluate her surroundings. She was not at all prepared for what she saw. Buildings. Tall buildings. Nothing like the ones she had ever seen, they were even bigger than the ones in Solitude! Horse-less carriages zoomed throughout what looked to be a road made entirely of a single slab of stone. People were everywhere, everywhere! There were so many people, the biggest amount of people she had ever seen. Though they didn't look like any races she was familiar with. The animals she did manage to see we're not like any she had known even existed. They seemed to be mixes of two different species rolled into a single animal, definitely something Mimic didn't consider normal. This couldn't possibly be Skyrim. She was in complete awe, that is, until she noticed nearly everyone was staring at her. They weren't friendly stares either. They were the kind that spoke of suspicion and distrust.

"They're wearing a mask," one woman spoke, "Do you think they're working for him, Amon?"

Mask? Oh, Konahriik's mask. I'm still wearing it, Mimic thought to herself.

"Don't be stupid. Didn't you just see them fall from nowhere? And they have a beast I've never seen before with them too. I doubt the Equalists would be able to get their hands on a creature like this one," another man muttered.

Beast? Oh no, Odahviing! He made it through the portal too! I can't let them get to him, the Dragonborn thought frantically.

Pushing herself to get up off of the smooth stone road, she saw the people step back from her. She wondered briefly if they were afraid, but realized that pretty much anyone would be a little anxious had they just seen someone fall from nowhere. She could tell they weren't all of the same race either. Who were these people anyways, and more importantly, where exactly were they? This was not Tamriel. Mimic knew that for sure. Even Cyrodiil didn't look at all like this place.

Behind her, Mimic heard a low inhuman groan. A sound she knew only a dragon could make. She whipped herself around to see Odahviing lying on the ground. He too had clearly not expected them to fall. Concerned for her friend, she rushed over to the side of his head. He was unconscious, not good. Apparently that trip through the portals had taken more of a toll on him than it had her for some reason. He had no apparent injuries that Mimic could detect just by looking at him, which relieved some of her worries. She was just about to wake him up when-

"Hey! You there! In the mask! Step away from the creature now! We are the police force of Republic City, so you can either cooperate or we will be forced to make an arrest!" a voice shouted from above her. Metal chords were suddenly shot out in her direction, nearly hitting her. She just barely managed to get out of the way before heading back to Odahviing's side.

"I am not leaving my friend to be taken away by you!" she screamed in defiance. Gasps of 'It's a girl!' made their way through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the ordeal. "Of course I'm a girl, idiots!" she shouted back at them.

"Friend? That thing is a monster and must be put where it belongs! We may not know who you are or how you two managed to appear out of thin air, but now that you are here, we will have to deal with you." Suddenly four figures dressed in cloaks appeared behind Mimic. Before the Imperial even had a chance to react, they seized her arms and shoved binds made of...stone...around her wrists.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Mimic screamed out, thrashing around to get out of the grip the Republic City police officers had on her. They wouldn't let up. She could barely move either, no matter how much she thrashed and pulled. She whipped her head around to face where Odahviing was laying, "ODAHVIING! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!" she shouted at him. However, it was to no avail because the police had started to drag her away. Realizing she had to get away, she decided shouting may be her only option of escape. Looking the man holding her left arm straight in the eye, she growled, "Paal," before taking a deep breath.

"WULD NAH KEST!" The shout ripped its way from her throat as Mimic was propelled several hundred meters away from the officers, who had lost their grip on her. When she stopped, she angrily shouted," Sivaas!" back at the officers and then laughed at the look of bewilderment on their faces before sprinting off through the streets. She hated leaving Odahviing behind, but she knew that he would be able to handle himself. He was a thousand year old dragon after all.

Rounding a corner, she shoved her way through the waves of civilians blocking her path. Mimic could still feel the officers following her without even having to look. She had to hide to get away for good, she realized. Not slowing her pace, she searched either side of the road for a hiding place. Disheartened when she saw nothing of use on the road she was on, she ran down the closet alleyway she could find. The alleyway way dark and damp with trash scattered everywhere. Small rodent like creatures scampered across the ground around her feet and she jumped back in surprise. They sure were nasty looking, but at least they weren't skeevers. Towards the back of the alley, and old metal door stood slightly ajar from a crumbling stonewall. Perfect, she thought, before heading towards the door's direction. Hearing heavy footsteps start to approach the alley, Mimic quickly slipped inside the opening the door provided. Keeping the door at a crack not noticeable to the naked eye but just enough to see through, she watched as the men who had been following her enter the alley way.

"I swear I saw her run this way," one stated in disbelief.

"Even if she did, she's not here now. Come on, if font hurry we may lose her trail," another replied before running off in the direction they came.

Mimic smiled to herself. What fools those two were. They didn't even think to check the door she was hiding behind! Just as she started to slip out of the doorway into the alley, bright lights flickered on and she felt someone tug fiercely on her right shoulder.

"What do to think you're-" a male voice started to growl angrily.

"FUS RO DAH!" The pure force from her shout sent the unknown man flying to the complete opposite side of the room they were in and slamming with a sickening thud into the wall. He then proceeded to collapse to the floor from the impact, clearly not expecting to get thrown into a wall. Mimic prepared herself as she watched him stagger to his feet. "Who are you and what do you want?" she growled menacingly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're not supposed to be in here, girl, or should I say, 'bender'," the man replied.

"Hey, I needed someplace to hide from this city's guards. This was the only place I could find. And what do you mean by 'bender'? What is that?" Mimic shot back.

"What do you mean 'what is that'? Surely you know what a bender is, everyone does," the man asked.

"No. I don't. Am I supposed to? I've never even heard that term before you said it," she answered confusedly.

"Well that's odd," he said, "But you did just hit me with what felt like air bending, except without the wind."

"Oh, that. That was called shouting. That particular shout is known as 'Unrelenting Force'. It consists of the words 'Fus', 'Ro', and 'Dah', or force, balance, and push in our language. The meaning is pretty much self-explanatory. It's pure, unrelenting force that pushes any and all out of my path. Whatever bending is, shouting cannot be the same as it," she replied.

The man stared at her for a moment, his eyes studying her closely. "Where exactly are you from, girl?" he questioned.

"My name is Mimic, not 'girl', and... Well, this may sound insane, but I am actually from the province of Skyrim, which is on the continent of Tamriel, which is on the planet of Nirn," she said in the most normal voice she could muster. Mimic looked down to the floor in embarrassment. This guy probably thought she was some whack job from the sewers!

"Oh...kay..." was his answer, along with an unreadable expression across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Through a Portal

Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally an update! Not a lot happens in this chapter though. I'm running out of ideas, so the next update may take quite a bit longer. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Oh...kay..."

"Ah ha-ha...yeah..." Mimic laughed nervously, trying to ignore the man's stare. Though he couldn't see it, her face was absolutely tomato red with embarrassment. Well, he had asked where she was from, so she gave him the honest truth. Bad idea.

"So...Mimic..." he began suddenly, "If your really from where you say you are, just how exactly did you get here?"

"I... Uh... I think my friend, Odahviing, and I were sucked through some sort of portal the ancient Dwemer in my world had built and were sent across time and space to this world," she replied quietly, "Speaking of Odahviing, I need help finding him and getting him back. I'm sure those weirdly dressed guards have carted him off by now. Do you know anyone that might be of use? I would just die if something happened to a dear friend like him."

Staring at her for a minute, he then asked, "Why would they have locked up your friend? Have either of you committed any crimes since arriving here?"

"No, we haven't committed any crimes. Not in _your_ world at least. But he's also not exactly human, so they freaked out and demanded I hand him over."

With raised eyebrows, he then questioned, "Not exactly human? Then what is he?"

"He...kind of happens to...uh...be a dragon..." Mimic murmured.

"He's a what?!"

"A dragon..."

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed.

"But he's not bad or anything, I swear! He has been a great friend and ally to me, as well as a savior when I get myself into trouble with bandits or Elder Dragons that have showed up out of nowhere!" Mimic yelled, frantically waving her hands around in the air. "Please, if you can find a way to help me, I will gladly offer you my aid in return. I promise you, even though I look weird, I am very capable of handling myself in battle and a master of stealth when I need to be."

"I see... We'll have to put those claims to the test then, won't we?"

"You mean you'll help me? Thank the Divines! You have to be the most reasonable person I've encountered since arriving here!"

"Yes... Well, follow me then. I have a feeling my leader will know what to do with you." He replied, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the door.

"Leader? What do you do?" Mimic questioned.

"Seeing as you probably won't be much of a threat, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you," he started, "Do you know what it's like to be oppressed?"

"Oppressed as in the unjust exercise of authority? Or like poor treatment of racial minorities? I've experienced the racial minority oppression. The Imperials in Skyrim have been trying to force the Nords who live there to abide by the laws of the Empire. They weren't very successful, though, thanks to Ulfric Stormcloak. He's kind of an asshole, but I didn't notice that until after I helped him and his army."

"Yes, well here, it's people of the same races who are being oppressed. Benders are oppressing the non-benders, who more often than not, are of the exact same race. The only difference being that they cannot bend. They are treated poorly, and are looked at as second to the bending population," the man said with evident disgust.

"That's horrible," Mimic stated sadly, "No one deserves that."

"Exactly. That is why the Equalists were formed. Their goal is to stop the oppression and allow for non-benders to be treated fairly."

" So you're apart of the Equalists? Are they frowned upon or something, because it sounded like people don't like you guys too much," Mimic asked.

"No, the benders certainly don't like us at all," he responded.

"Oh... Oh! Before I forget, I never did catch your name. Would you mind telling me?"

The man stopped in his tracks and looked back at Mimic. "I am the Lieutenant of the Equalists, but you may call me Lieu." He answered her.

"Lieu... I like it! So Lieu, what exactly is a 'bender'?"

"A bender is a person who can manipulate one of the four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. Though energy bending is one of the five bending arts, only the Avatar can use it. Each element is manipulated through different martial arts styles that reflect upon the qualities of that element," Lieu stated.

"So they're kind of like mages, then, right? They use the magicka within their bodies to do this 'bending,' right? But mages can't control earth or water, just lightening, fire, and ice, sometimes being a master of all three at the same time. Then again, mages can do a whole lot more than just use those three destruction spell types. They can influence the mind, summon creatures from the plains of Oblivion, heal themselves and others, and manipulate the physical world."

"Ah… No. Benders are not at all like… mages… whatever those are. They can only manipulate one element, nothing more. However, there is a special bender called the Avatar. This bender can manipulate every element, and is the divine spiritual entity of the world continuously reborn and reincarnated in human form. They are the protector of both bender and non-bender alike, but as you can see, the Avatar has currently failed to stop the oppression non-benders are experiencing. She has failed us, so it is now the duty of the Equalists to bring equality to the world,"

"I see…" Mimic trailed off. This 'Avatar' reminded her somewhat of herself. She, the Dragonborn, Dovahkiin, too was charged with protecting her people from the dragons. She was the only mortal who could completely master the use of dragon shouts without having to go through years and years of training. Being the only person who could kill dragons for good made her even more important to have around Skyrim. "The Avatar kind of reminds me of myself."

"How so?" Lieu questioned.

"Back in Skyrim, I had sort of the same job. I was the only in the entire world who could keep dragons dead forever by absorbing their soul. That made me Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin in dragon tongue. I am the ultimate mortal user of shouts. Even more powerful than the Greybeards. I had to save my entire world from destruction. Without me, Alduin would have annihilated everyone who opposed him. Lucky for my people, though, I was able to stop him," she said nearly above a whisper.

"Alduin… Who is he?"

"Alduin is the first born of Akatosh, the chief deity of the Nine Divines. He is the Nordic god of destruction prophesied to destroy Nirn, unless of course, the Dragonborn managed to stop him. He, too, is a dragon, a very, very powerful dragon."

"Well, there's no dragons here except for the one you brought with you, at least as far as I know. You shouldn't have to worry about any attacking," Lieu said thoughtfully.

"Stranger things have happened to me," Mimic laughed softly.

After a few minutes more of seemingly walking aimlessly, the pair finally came to a solid metal door with a small window just near the top. Lieu unlocked it and pulled Mimic through it behind him before locking it once again. "This way," he said before heading off into a long hallway.

For such a seemingly secretive place, there was quite a bit of people in the Equalist head quarters. Apparently they had a strong influence on those who wanted to feel equal with the benders. Each person the pair passed gave Mimic an odd look, as if they didn't know what to make of her presence. _Must be the armor and mask_, she thought to herself. Trying to be friendly, she waved in response, but that earned her even weirder looks. Grumbling incoherently, she hurried to Lieu's side. "You're followers sure like to stare," she noted distastefully.

"Don't mind them. They have not seen you before, so staring is to be expected," he replied, not even sparing her a glance.

"If you say so," the masked girl sighed heavily, emphasizing her words. She thought about taking the dragon priest mask off, but decided not to. It was too much a part of her now; being one of the only things she had left to remind her of home. "Ah!" she gasped as she rammed into Lieu's back. He had stopped moving and she hadn't even noticed. "Geez, why did you stop?" she asked before seeing they were in front of two large ornate doors.

"We are here. Through these doors is the leader of the Equalists. I am sure he will know what to do with you," Lieu stated as he lightly rapped on the door with his gloved knuckles. He slowly opened the heavy doors after a muffled 'Come in' replied to his knocking. "Sir," he started as he led Mimic into the room, "I found this girl lurking around in the building that leads into our base. She's… She's not a bender from what she has told me. However, she isn't exactly a non-bender either. I think you should speak with her personally; she could be a major ally to us."

Mimic stared wide-eyed at the man in front of them. He too wore a mask, but she could sense that it had no enchantments running through it. That didn't mean it wasn't creepy. The eye holes gave way to a stare that made her shudder with uncertainty. Grimacing, she shook off the odd feelings. She was Dovahkiin for crying out loud! She was not going to let a masked man make her feel uncomfortable. Squaring up her shoulders, she stated rather loudly; "You may call me Mimic. I am not a bender, but I do sometimes work as a mage in my spare time. They are relatively similar, but mages have a wider variety of spells that they can use. And I'm not here to be an ally to you, Masked Person."

The masked man stared at her for a moment, his eyes looking as if they were examining every inch of her. " 'Masked Person' is not my name, little girl. I am Amon." He said in a low voice.

Amon!? Wasn't that the name those people on the street were saying with disgust before? Oh Divines, what in Oblivion had she gotten herself into!?


	4. Chapter 4

Through a Portal

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since the last update. This chapter took FOREVER to write and I don't even know why. Thanks for all the reviews, it really helps me to keep writing. For those of you who suggested a fight scene between Mimic and Korra, there will be one in the near future. Thanks to a suggestion from mivpus (Don't be embarrassed! Your idea helped a lot!), I think I'll do the next chapter in Odahviing's point a view to get a look at how Tenzin, Korra, and all their friends would deal with a creature they've never seen before. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I'd be happy to put anything into consideration. On another note, I'm sorry it the Lieutenant is a little out of character, it's been a few weeks since I last watched the series. Anyways, on to the chapter~!**

"Amon?! You're Amon?!" Mimic nearly shouted, her Thu'um shaking the ground slightly as she did. "You've got to be freaking kidding me."

"Watch your tongue, this is the leader of the Equalists you're speaking to," Lieu hissed at her. "Please forgive her, Sir, she is not from around here. In fact, she claims to not be from our world at all."

"Fine. Fine, you're right. I can't make assumptions about someone I've never even seen before," she sighed, taking off her prized dragon priest mask and letting her dark locks flow freely. "Anyways, what Lieu said is correct. I'm not from your world at all, and how I got here is still a mystery to me, even if I do have a few ideas about it. I believe I was transported through a portal the ancient Dwemer in Skyrim created. How they did that, I have no idea. But I do know that whatever that thing was, portal or not, it sent me here to your world. I understand if you don't believe me, but I can prove my claim if I must. Firstly, however, I do require assistance in retrieving a friend of mine who also happened to cross over into your world with me. The authoritative figures of this city have surely carted him off, though I have no idea how they're going to manage to control a dragon like him once he regains consciousness-"

"I still don't think I can believe that your friend, Odahviing, is a dragon. I've never even seen one before in my entire life!" Lieu chimed in.

"Shut. Up," Mimic growled with a sharp glare in his direction, "Never-mind that, I'll figure something out. And I'll gladly offer my assistance in any way I can in return for help. Now, do you need proof or not?"

"That is quite the story," the masked man known as Amon began, clearly uninterested, "However; I cannot believe it when there is no proof currently available."

"Alright then, let's see what I can do. Just... Just don't freak out, okay? I don't think benders can do what I am about to do. Oh, and it's probably best you stand back," Mimic said, cracking her knuckles before calling the magicka that ran through her veins into both of her hands. 'Let's see here... Destruction? No, too similar to bending if I am correct. Alteration? No, I don't have much to use in that field. Illusion? Nope, messing with their minds is probably not a good idea... Restoration won't work either, sure it's good if I don't have any healing potions, but I rarely use it. Aha, I've got it! Conjuration should be the perfect school of magic to use, and I have just the spell to perform...' She thought to herself. Readying the chosen conjuration spell in her hands, she took in a slow deep breath and flashing a wicked smile in both men's directions before releasing. In a dark violet swirl of surging energy, a Dremora Lord summoned from the plains of Oblivion materialized not but fifteen feet in front of where Mimic was standing. Seeing the two unknown men in front of them, the Dremora immediately ripped out his massive sword from its sheath and took a battle stance. "I will feast on your heart!" He growled out before taking a menacing step forward.

"No. You won't," Mimic stated in a commanding tone while blocking the path of the advancing Dremora. "They are not attacking, so there is no reason for you to attack. Put your sword away, Krev. Or perhaps you have forgotten that you are bound to my command?"

"Why must you insist on calling me that?" Krev grumbled before doing as told.

"Because you refuse to tell me your real name, and I needed something to call you other than 'Dremora Lord,'" Mimic retorted, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Hmph. You're lucky Sanguine likes you."

"Oh, quiet you." Turning back towards Lieu and Amon and grinning, she said: "This is called 'Conjuration.' It is a school of magic focused on the summoning of creatures from the plains of Oblivion, soul trapping, using bound weapons made entirely of magicka, and the reanimation of dead bodies. Kyvnel here is just one example of the many entities that roam Oblivion, and one of the most powerful types, too. Had there been any corpses lying around this place, I would have used a reanimation spell for my example. Soul trapping would have been enough proof, too, I'm sure of it. However, to demonstrate that spell completely, I would have had to kill the one of you I used it on. I also didn't use a bound weapon spell because the weapons produced are pretty much just as good as a real weapon. I do find summoning different creatures to be more useful in sticky situations, however. Questions?"

The Lieutenant was the first to respond: "That... That is definitely not bending. I can honestly say I have never seen such a thing done before."

"Yes, that is not bending at all," Amon agreed, "However; it can certainly be used in oppressing others, perhaps even worse than bending can."

"To tell you the truth, I believe you are right," Mimic began, "But, I am not one to use my spells to strike fear into the hearts of others. I use them purely in self-defense when I need to, which is rare. Trust me, when I come across other mages in the middle of the wilderness of Skyrim, the first thing I grab is my Enchanted Dwarven Crossbow. I don't use my magic at all, I just take them out with a sneak attack before they even have a chance to try and kill me, or I let my good friend Serana take care of it because she's faster than I am. It may be harsh, but the second they spot me, they immediately attack. It's kill or be killed in Skyrim. I may be a mage and other things you don't need to know, but I do not under any circumstances try to oppress others with my abilities."

A brief silence fell between the three people before: "What about this 'Shout' that you used on me when I first found you and all of the 'Dragonborn' nonsense you were telling me about?" Lieu questioned her.

"Ah yes, 'Shouting' is also something I can do. My Thu'um is also more powerful than any other mortal's, too, because of my dragon soul. My dragon soul, power to absorb the souls of the dragons I kill, and my ability to use the Thu'um with little to no training is what makes me Dragonborn. It may sound like nonsense, but if I must demonstrate my Thu'um again, you need only say it," Mimic said, her icy eyes shining confidently.

The Lieutenant looked over to his leader. "Sir, she has demonstrated that power on me before. Nearly sent me through a wall with it, too. Whatever, this 'Shouting' is, it sure felt quite a bit like air bending. I think you should see it for yourself so we can finally figure out what to do with this girl."

"That was only one of the several shouts I can use, by the way," Mimic cut in before Amon could answer his goggle wearing right hand man.

"Alright," the masked man sighed, it had been a _long_ day. "Let's just see what you can do."

"Great," Mimic exclaimed, "Now, I have several that I can use, but I am only going to show you both the one I used on your Lieutenant. Please keep in mind that I am only going to use the first word of this shout, so it won't be as powerful as it was when I used all three words together on you, Lieu. Oh, and you might want to stand back a little, unrelenting force can pack quite the punch at close range."

Mimic drew in a long, deep breath and summoned the power of the Thu'um within herself. She wasn't called the Dragonborn for nothing, and her Unrelenting Force shout was the reason why. That shout was the first one she ever learned, as well as her favorite.

"FUS!" she shouted, the blue energy of the shout blasting from her lips. The force hit the two men like a brick wall, sending them staggering back and nearly losing their footing. With a prideful smile, she folded her arms across her chest and said, "Now, is that enough proof for you?"

**A/N: Aaaannnd, that's that. Yeah, not a lot happens in here, once again. I do too much explaining... The next chapter should be more interesting though! I'll do my best to make it so!**


End file.
